


Blowing Off Steam

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, balthazar one shot, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Balthazar constantly fight and act bitchy towards one another until you both just snap and end up having angry sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Steam

“Argh, where is he?!” You cry out in frustration as you kicked at the ground, causing a wave of dirt to hail down on the tire of the Impala.

“Hey come on, watch it.” Dean said as he rushed over and ran a hand gently along the hood. “Don’t take it out on her just because you’re frustrated with Balthazar.”

“Oh, I’m not frustrated with Balthazar. I’m frustrated with the two of you, for bringing that godforsaken angel on this hunt in the first place!” You yelled the last sentence.

“If anyone here has been forsaken by my father it’s you. Just because your daddy doesn’t love you any more, doesn’t mean you have to go around saying that mine doesn’t love me. It’s quite rude actually.” Balthazar’s voice sounded behind you, just the sound of it made your skin tingle and burn in all the right places. You absolutely hated it.

You spun around and stuck him with a deadly look. “Oh look, the pom decided to show up after all. What took you so long? Too busy wanking off over your stash of Celine Dion?” You shot back.

“Oh, now, now, Y/N. You’re so mean when you’re sexually frustrated, did you know that?” He replied, his stupid, arrogant smirk plastered across his face.

“Oh that is it! I’m going to rip your heart out and serve it up on a silver platter to Lucifer!” You stormed towards the Angel but Sam reached out and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you back against him.

“Struck a nerve did I?” Balthazar said.

You growled at him and struggled in Sam’s grip but he just tightened his arm around you and leaned down until his lips pressed against your ear. “You can beat him up later.” He whispered low enough that only you could hear him.

You missed the jealous glare that Balthazar shot Sam as you looked up at the younger Winchester.

“Fine.” You grumbled. Sam let you go and you pointed at the Angel with another glare. “This isn’t over ass taxi.”

“How creative. And believe me, I’m looking forward to our next spat.” He replied sarcastically. “I do so enjoy watching your small mind struggle against my charming wit.”

You opened your mouth to give him a peace of your mind when a hand slapped over it. “Alright enough. The both of you. You’re acting like children.” Dean said, his hand tightening over your mouth as you tugged at his wrist. “You two are unbelievable, do you not have anything better to do than see who can spit out the most insults?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, you couldn’t answer due to Dean’s hand still being over your mouth.

A few moments of silence past and then Sam finally said, “Right, well, I guess we better get down to business then.”

****

“Well, go on then Ballsy, you’ve got a couple brain cells left, surely you can use one to interrogate a low level demon.” You say with a smirk as you lean against the wall.

Balthazar glared at you. “Shut it, you intellectual lightweight. I’m thinking.”

The Demon tied to the chair watched the two of you with a smile. He was refusing to speak and quite frankly, you didn’t think it was worth keeping him alive. But Balthazar insisted on giving it a shot.

You sighed and let your head fall back against the wall. After a few minutes you looked back over at the Angel, he hadn’t moved, and he still had the same thoughtful expression on his face. “Gee, you’re vagina must be killing you.” You said wryly.

“Well then why don’t you come over here and interrogate the Demon yourself?” He said, overly calm.

“Fine.” You storm over to the smiling Demon, pick up the bottle of holy water, grip his jaw tightly and pour the liquid down his throat. It bubbled and sizzled and once the Demon has stopped screaming you asked him if he was ready to talk. He remained silent.

“You’re about as useful as tits on a nun.” Balthazar said.

“Says the sperm burping dick wad.” You retorted.

The Demon chuckled. “I like her, you got your work cut out for you with this one Ballsy.”

“Oh, so it speaks now does it?” You said, turning towards him.

He smiled up at you. “I’ll speak for you sweet heart, as long as you put that dirty mouth of yours to good use once we’re finished. I got a nice-oomf.” Balthazar’s fist landed across the Demon’s jaw.

He laughed as he moved his jaw from side to side, testing to see if it was broken. “The sexual tension between the two of you is absolutely palatable. Go head, have a quick roll around in the hay, I’m not going anywhere any time soon, and I promise not to tell.”

Your fist was next across the Demon’s face.

****

You walked out of the bathroom of the motel room, closing the door behind you, with a towel wrapped tightly around you as you pulled your hair from the bun it had been in during your shower.

You froze when you saw Balthazar standing near the dining table talking to the boys. He looked up when you entered, his eyes raking over your body, you didn’t give him the satisfaction of blushing, and instead you gave him a sickly sweet smile, and in an equally cheery voice said, “Balthazar, what a surprise, if I’d know you were going to be here, I would have left.”

The Angel came around the table and walked towards you until he was only a few feet away. “Ah, it’s always a pleasure to see the product of a mistaken, alcohol induced, one night stand.”

You kept the smile on your face as you looked up at him. “Another witless insult, I always did know that the best parts of you ran down your daddy’s leg.” 

“You think you’re quite funny don’t you?”

“I’m hilarious.”

“What’s the saying? Small things amuse small minds.”

“If that’s the case, then why don’t you drop your pants so I can have a good laugh?”

The smile fell from Balthazar’s face and you knew you’d won this battle. Dean groaned at the insult and Sam winced as he shot Balthazar’s back a sympathetic look.

“We should go Sammy, we’ve got things to do. I can’t watch this train wreck.” Dean said. Chairs scraping across the floor sounded throughout the room followed by footsteps and finally the sound of a door opening and closing, yet you and Balthazar continued to stare each other down.

“You have been nothing but a pain in my ass since I first met you.” Balthazar growled.

“And you’re an incorrigible asshole.” You replied.

“Do you have any idea of the danger you play with when you insult an angel the way you have. Do you have any idea what I could do to you?”

You glared and leaned forward. “Then do something.” You snarled.

Quicker than you could form a coherent though, Balthazar slammed you up against the bathroom door and pressed his lips against your with bruising force. The thought of pushing him away didn’t even occur to you as heat pooled between your legs. You ran your fingers through his hair, digging your nails into his scalp as he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. The towel was carelessly ripped from your body and thrown to the ground, already forgotten.

Balthazar’s teeth and lips were at your neck, worrying at the skin there and leaving hickeys behind. Your head fell back against the door and you moaned as he ground himself into you, his jeans providing you with the perfect friction.

All too soon the friction left and you were pulled back from the door only to be dumped onto the closest bed. Balthazar clicked his fingers, his clothes disappearing, and before you got a chance to admire the view, he gripped your waist roughly and flipped you over onto your stomach, pulling a pillow down and tucking it underneath your hips so your ass was up in the air.

You heard a growl and sucked in a squeaky breath as he was all of a sudden buried inside you, right up to the hilt. His body was flush against your back and he pressed his forehead against your temple as he tried to regain control of his breathing. He lifted his head and gripped a handful of your hair tightly, pressing a rough kiss to your lips before beginning his rapid, hard pace.

“I have wanted to screw you senseless since the moment I saw you.” He growled into your ear, your moans and the sound of slapping skin almost drowning out his voice. “Then you had to go and open your mouth and show me nothing but disrespect. You didn’t even give me a chance to charm you.”

“I am not….some witless girl you can just charm.” You panted, trying desperately to push your hips back against him.

“No you’re not.” He paused with a loud groan before continuing. “You’re an arrogantly intelligent woman.” A low growl as you bucked against him with a breathy moan. “And you’re so damn beautiful I can’t even think straight when we’re in the same room together.”

“Damn it! Balthazar!” You cried out as you began to reach your breaking point. You pushed yourself up on your elbows, forcing the Angel to balance himself up on his hands. You tilted your head back so you could look up at him and he wrapped a hand around your throat, pressing another kiss to your lips, this one gentle.

“I love it when you say my name.” He rasped.

“Mmmmm, Balthazar.” You moaned purposefully.

He let out a rough groan in response and picked up his pace, causing you to gasp as an orgasm took you by surprise and swept through you. Balthazar followed not long afterwards with a shout, unable to handle the tightening of your walls any longer.

He rolled off you and collapsed onto his back while your arms slid out from under you. Unable to move, you just lay there, your head turned towards Balthazar.

“Wow.” You whispered.

He let out a breathy laugh. “I think that’s an understatement love.” He rolled his head so he could face you. “We need to do this more often.”

“A lot more.” You agreed.

****

You were leaning back against the counter, fully dressed, about an hour after you and Balthazar had decided to blow off some steam. The angel was pressed against you, his fingers buried in your hair once again as his tongue explored your mouth leisurely. You moaned as your hands ran down his chest and stomach to work on his belt.

Balthazar pulled away with a smile. “Again love? You’re so greedy.”

“Only when it comes to you.” You replied with a matching smile.

He moaned in approval. “Good answer.”

The sound of the Impala had you looking at the motel door. You sighed. “It’s probably not a good idea that they know about us.”

“So are we going back to being hostile? I think I’d like to know what comes out of your filthy mouth next.” He said with a teasing smile.

You couldn’t help but smile back. “No, I can’t muster up that much sexual frustration right now. Why don’t we act civil, with just a touch of hostility?”

“I think I can do that.”

By the time Dean and Sam walked in the two of you were seated at the table next to each other, your head bowed over books. Everything seemed tame, but underneath the table, hidden from Dean and Sam’s view, was Balthazar’s fingers tracing patterns up and down your inner thigh.

“So, have you guys sorted your crap out?” Dean asked.

You gave him a nonchalant shrug without looking up. “I got the ass hat to help me research if that’s what you consider sorting our shit out.”

“Careful love.” Balthazar rumbled beside you, his hand squeezing your thigh.

“Oh you didn’t….you did….you guys totally banged while we were out!” Dean exclaimed.

Your head shot up and you gave him a wide eyed look. “How the hell did you know?” You cried.

“It wasn’t really that hard Y/N.” Sam said. “Balthazar never calls you love, and you’ve never settled for an insult as tame as ‘ass hat’.”

You sighed in defeat and leaned back in the chair. “Well, now that the cats out of the bag,” Balthazar started, “would you fellas excuse us while I ‘bang’ my new lover.”

The two of you disappeared before either brother could respond, leaving Dean standing there with his mouth open and Sam shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel to this one shot. Just comment down below if you'd like that or if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like to be in the next chapter/s.


End file.
